creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Ornamental Limestone Bundle
Basic Information The Ornamental Limestone Bundle is a Store-exclusive recipe bundle containing 3 crafting recipes and 3 x 100 crafted cubic Building Blocks. It was formerly called "Chiseled Limestone Pack" and renamed to Ornamental Limestone Bundle in 2019, now it includes 100 instead of 99 crafted building blocks of all 3 block types. The Ornamental Limestone Bundle contains: * the crafting recipe for Chiseled Limestone Laurel Accents * the crafting recipe for Chiseled Limestone Spiral Accents * the crafting recipe for Chiseled Limestone Columns Additionally to that, after buying this Recipe Pack, you can claim one attached item kit on one game world of your choice, containing: * 100 blocks of Chiseled Limestone Laurel Accent * 100 blocks of Chiseled Limestone Spiral Accent * 100 blocks of Chiseled Limestone Column How to obtain the blocks When buying the Ornamental Limestone Bundle, you will receive 3 x 100 already crafted blocks via item kit that can be claimed on one game world of your choice. You can alternatively ask fellow players who own this bundle to craft the according building blocks for you on your game world if you provide them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You can also buy a theoretically infinite amount of these blocks as part of Building Kits for customizable Blueprints. The Store-exclusive Item Pack "Premium Block Sample Pack" also includes the same 3 x 100 blocks of this Ornamental Limestone Bundle, plus 30 x 100 more blocks from 10 additional purchasable Recipe Packs. Please note that the Premium Block Sample Pack is an Item Pack and does not include any crafting recipes. How to obtain the recipes The crafting recipes from this purchasable Recipe Pack cannot be unlocked other than by buying this Ornamental Limestone Bundle via ingame Store to be purchased with Coins (that can be bought in the Store by using Steam Wallet). The recipes cannot be shared with other players, and receiving already crafted blocks will not provide you with their Store-exclusive recipes. Recipe Packs for Creativerse like this one can only be purchased in the Store with Coins that can be bought with real money by clicking on the Store TAB "Coins" and paying for one of the Coins bundle via Steam Wallet. After buying this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack "Ornamental Limestone Bundle", the crafting recipes (that are part of this pack) will automatically be added to your crafting menu and will also be already unlocked then. Moreover, all Store-bought recipes are always available on all Creativerse worlds (they will always "carry over") after being bought once, even on game worlds where the "Pro" world option "World bound recipes" ("Fresh start") is enabled. How to claim the item kit Additional to the crafting recipes that will automatically be added to your crafting menu, you also can claim the corresponding single item kit (that includes a number of examples of all blocks and/or items from the pack) on one Creativerse game world of your choice. Once you've claimed the item kit in one world, it will not be claimable for you again on other worlds. You also cannot buy the recipe bundle a second time. The item kit will only take up one slot of your inventory/bag or any free quickslot; it looks like a staple of wooden crates. You can place this item kit into the world and then access it like any other storage container ("f" by default or right-click while looking at it). When you have emptied it, the staple of wooden crated will vanish (like any Loot Bag or randomly spawning Treasure Chest), it will not vanish if you leave the area or log out, as long as the item kit is not completely empty. You cannot buy this Recipe Pack more than once with one Creativerse/Steam account, since the recipes are account-bound and do not need to be unlocked a second time. If you want to buy more of the included items, you can always buy building kits for any Blueprint that has been built from the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy. There's also an item pack in the Store called Premium Block Sample Pack that includes "example" building blocks of most block recipe bundles, including the ones from this Ornamental Limestone Bundle, just without the recipes. The best option would be to customize an individual Blueprint that you build and then capture yourself, since this will enable you to create the "cheapest" Building Kits. You only need to create Blueprints with specific amounts of simple blocks like Stone and Dirt, and then customize these Blueprints by dragging merely one of the blocks and/or objects into the Blueprint that you would like to buy in larger amounts. If you do not own the recipe packs for the blocks and/or objects that you want to buy, you'll need the help of players who already own the according recipe pack/s. Fellow players can easily craft the required small amounts of blocks and objects that you need to customize your Blueprint/s on your world (1 block/placeable object of each type is enough for customizing a Blueprint in order to then buy a large amount of these same items). This will help you to save on Coins compared with buying building kits for Blueprints that other players have put together to their own liking. However, if you don't want to save the trouble, you can still always subscribe to any player-made Blueprint that includes these blocks in the Creativerse Steam workshop , or you can customize player-made Blueprints with examples of these blocks. Again, please note that the crafting recipes from this Ornamental Limestone Bundle recipe bundle cannot be unlocked other than via Store. Also the blocks that are contained in this Store-exclusive Recipe Pack cannot be obtained on any Creativerse game world for free from Creatures or Treasure Chests, but only from players who have bought the crafting recipes and can craft them. These crafting recipes cannot be learnt by receiving the according blocks/items/objects, cannot be shared with others, and also cannot be learnt in Adventures of other players. Category:Store Category:Recipe Packs